One Magic Family
by FanficWriter9898
Summary: I am in a mood for a really AU fanfic so here it is. Charmed Crossover Grey's Anatomy. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1: Tings Change

Chapter 1: Things change.

Ιt's 6 AM. A pretty loud noise wakes her up. Thinking that it might be a demon, she jumps off my bed as fast as she can. She makes her way downstrairs, to the kitchen, 'cause that's where the noise came from. She turns on the light and sees that it was just Kit. She climed on the kitchen table and broke a glass. She sighs from relief and since she is there, she grabs herself some water. But still, she kindda feels that it was more than just a broken glass. She shrugs and sits on a chair. She takes Kit into her arms and and caresses her head. " You woke me up, witchie. " she smirk. She is fully awake now so there is no way of going back to sleep, again so she makes a sandwich and pours some wine into a glass and walks into the living-room. She places the plate and the glass on the coffee-table and makes her way upstairs, to the attic. Since she is not going back to sleep she should at least do something useful, like studying the Book. Onceshe's there, she sees that the Book is on the floor. She frowns. She walks closer to it and pick it up. She lifts it up and sees that the triquetra on the cover has turned into another symbol. A symbol which has 4 conected circles instead of three. "That's weid. " she mumbles and carrys the Book downstairs, back to the living-room. She gently places it on the floor and trys to light the fire place when a really bright, gold light almost blinds her. She turns her head and sees that the Book is wide open and a new page has been created. Her eyes become wide. " What the hell is going on tonight? " she thinks. When everyting is over and the light disappears, she sits down and reads this new page. She starts reading a bit out loud, as she always does. " When the three witchies, become aware of their powers, understand their use and save the world from every kind of evil, they shall be ready to become the CharmedOnes, they shall accept the exsistance of a fourth power, they shall welcome the forth circle….» She stops. Circle? She shakes her head and takes a look on the cover of the Book. The three circles seem bright, like they've always been, but the fourth…The fourth is dark and a bit away from the other three. She places some hair behind her ear and continues reading. Then, she turns over to the pages where it talks about the CharmedOnes and everyting that was talking about '3' now became all about '4'. The power of four, a fourth sister named Paige, the power of the fourth sister would be similar to the power of the eldest sister etc. She is confused, maybe scared because perhaps, there is a demon behind this but there are so many questions, crossing her mind right now. She barely remembers her mom being pregnant with Phoebe but she never knew she had another baby. And if she did, where is she? Did she give her up or not? Is she aware of her powers? Is she alive? She sighs angrily and trys to calm. She wants to find this girl. Wherever she is, whoever she is, she wants to find her. They have another sister, a baby sister. She doesn't wanna call mom or Grams because she doesn't know if that's even true but she decides to do something- that only such circumstances would force herto do- summon Cole. She knows that it's not like her but she needs to get some answers and one of the many things she's learned since she became a witch is that the under-world is the best place to get answers. She doesn't think she has much of a choice so here it goes: « Magic Forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazor here.» She waits for a moment and then there he is, with this sarcastic smirk on his face that drives her literally crazy.

« Prue? To what do I owe this surprise?» He says sarcastically.

«Shut it! » She replies. « Piper and Phoebe are sleeping»  
« To what do I owe this surprise? » He wishpers this time.  
He's probably trying to piss her off but unfortunately, she needs him, this time.  
« I need a favor. I want you to find out all you can about the fourth Charmed power. »  
« Huh?» He goes.  
«Not that it's any of your buisness but the Book says that the three Charmed witchies will accept a fourth power, and only then they will become the CharmedOnes.»  
«Wait and you found this out right now? You are not half as good as they think you are. » He smirks.  
Only God knows how much she wants to use her power on him right now but still, she needs him.  
« Can you just save it and go find out some information?»  
He nods lazily.  
«Oh and when you find out, shimmer into my room. I don't want them to understand anyting.»  
When he leaves, she lets herself plop onto the couch and fall asleep until the sun rises.


	2. Chapter 2: It is what it is Part 1

Chapter 2: It is what it is. –Part 1.

_The next morning at the Halliwell Manor._

Prue is still sleeping on the couch when she feels the gold sun rays, coming through the window, embracing her. She blinks a few times before she opens her eyes. She lazily stretches and takes a moment to relax. All this weird stuff she experienced last night seem like a dream, when she makes the mistake to look around the room. Her attention is immediately caught by the Book. «Great!» she mutters but before she is able to get up and hide it she can hear Piper coming downstairs. She stays calm and with a blink of her eyes the Book is now laying under the couch. She doesn't want her to see the changes both outside and inside of the Book, at least not until she sure about everything.

«Goodmorning sunshine!» Piper greets her with a smile over her lips.

«Goodmorning yourself!» She replies.

«I gotta go to P3, I'll be gone until noon. Coffee is in the kitchen» She tells her while she's looking for her car keys in her purse.

« Yeah, okay. » She forwns and gets up, walking to the kitchen. « Hey, is Phoebe up yet? » she yells from the kitchen.

« I don't know…» She yells back. « I have to go.»

«Bye!» she replies and when she is sure that Piper's gone she runs back to the living-room and takes the Book in her arms. She runs upstairs and slams into Phoebe's room. «Wake up, wake up, wake up!» She keeps repeating.

«Jeez! What happend?» Phoebe pouts.

«What happend? A fourth sister, that's what happend!» Prue replies pissed off.

«Mmm.. You were probably dreaming. Go back to sleep.» She moans as she covers her face with the quilt.

«No, I wasn't dreaming!» Prue insists while she trys to take Phoebe's covers away.

«Okay, already.» She whines and sits up. « What happened?»

Prue nods and pass her the Book. « That happened.» She says pointing to this new symbol at the cover of the Book. «And it's not just that.» She takes a sit next to Phoebe and telekinetically, move the pages until she finds the one she wants. «Read this» Se says softly.

After some 5 minutes or more Phoebe looks at Prue, confused. «Oh my God.» She mutters. «But.. But how do you know that there isn't a demon behind this?»

« I don't. That's why I asked Cole to try and gather some information for us.»

« Excuse me?» She says angrily, jumping off the bed. « You asked him to help you? After what he did to us, to me? I mean, why didn't you just ask Leo?»

«Because the Elders would make Leo talk to Piper and you know her, she's gonna get hurt and as you said, we don't know if it is even real!» She answers back angrily. She sighs. « Look, I hate him as much as you do but we need him one this one. Trust me.» She says softly and hugs her. « I'd never do anything to hurt you, Pheebs.»

« I know. I know» She mutters and caresses her sister's back.

«Come on. Let's go to my bedroom. I told him to shimmer back in there and tell me eveything.»

Phoebe nods and follows her.

_They are both scared and confused. They might have another sister. Another witch could be waiting out there. But the big question is: «Where is she?»_


	3. Chapter 3: It is what it is Part 2

Chapter 3: It is what it is- Part 2

Prue and Phoebe are waiting for Cole, for some answers. They keep walking up and down the bedroom, taking a look at their watchies every now and then.

_At the same time in the under-world…._

«You sure about this?» Cole askes Kirkan with his deep, evil voice.

« Hell yeah!» He replies, having a devilish smile over his lips.

Kirkan is a low-level demon. He has messy hair and bulgy far as his free time is concerned, he enjoys making souls in his lab. And he is always the first to know evrything about the Charmed Ones, so of course, he knows about the so called 'fourth sister',as well.

« I just hope you're telling the truth. For your shake.» Cole threatens him and shimmers into the Manor and –unfortunately for him- in front of Phoebe.

She gives him a cold, rough look for a moment and then she just walks pass him. There is silence into the room . Under other circumstances, Prue would have left these two alone but now it's different. Cole is here just to tell them what he found out.

«Did you find anything out?»Prue interupts the silence.

«More than you even imagine» He replies with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

« We're listening» Phoebe says softly, walking closer to Prue.

Cole gives Phoebe one last look as he rests himself against a wall and crosses his arms above his chest.

«Her name is Paige. Paige Matthews. She is the fourth sister. She is half witch and half whitelighter and that's probably the reason your mother gave her up at birth.» He stops, as he sees that both Prue and Phoebe are confused.

«Wait but… how exactly…? Dad is just a mortal…» Prue states pretty confused.

« Yeah, she probably had an affair with Sam, her whitelighter.»

Both of them are shocked. How could their mother do something like that?

Cole interrupts their thoughts « She is a surgical resident. She works in Seattle, in a hospital called 'Seattle Grace Mercy West'. Good luck.»He swallows, looking at Phoebe. « I should probably go now.»

«Yeah, you should» Prue nods and walks away.

Before Cole disappears, Phoebe walkes closer and kisses his lips softly. «Thank you…» She says, staring into his blue eyes.

«No problem…» He nods and shimmers away.

«I thought you hated him!» Prue says while they are heading downstairs.

«And I thought I was your baby sister.»Phoebe replies.

«Good point!»

Phoebe smirks and takes a seat on the couch. « So what do we do know?»

« We will ask Leo if the Elders know something about her and then we should probably tell it to Piper.» She swallows.

«What are we gonna do?» Phoebe sighs and puts her hands on her face.

«I don't know….» Prue mutters.

And the silence is interrupted when Leo orbs in.

«Hey, Leo!» Phoebe greets him.

«Shh!» He replies and places his index finger on his lips. «I can't be here right now.»

«What happend?» Prue asks with a serious look.

«They found out about your fourth sister and they are planning to bind her powers. You have to find her before they do!»

« Wait a second, they didn't know about her? How is that possible?» Phoebe asks.

« Your mother gave her up at birth which means that she has only her whitelighter powers but she doesn't know how to use them. Her Charmed powers would be activated once we are all together, by the Book.»

«Oh, God!» Phoebe says worried, looking over at Prue.

«We have to tell Piper, fast!» She gives a serious look at both of them. «Leo, you orb back up there and find out as much as you can! And we are gonna go at P3, explain to Piper and go find Paige. Alrigh?»

Leo nods and orbs out of the Manor.

Prue and Phoebe grab their jackets and jump into Prue's car, making their way to P3.


	4. Chapter 4: Moment of truth

Chapter 4: The moment of truth.

P3 is not open yet, Piper is inside, doing some chores when she hears footsteps on the stairs.

«We are not open yet!» She yells.

«Yeah, we are pretty aware!» Phoebe yells back.

Piper sees Prue and Phoebe rashing into the club and gets worried.

«What happend?» She asks confused.

Prue and Phoebe look at each other when Prue nods, letting Phoebe know that she is the one who is gonna tell Piper.

«Look, Piper. I was going through the Book of Shadows last night and a new page was created. It is a prophecy, about a fourth sister. Our fourth sister.» She sighs

Piper laughs sarcasticaly and continues cleaning some glasses. «Are you sure it wasn't dream?»

«It wasn't!» Prue insists.

«Piper, it's true. Both sides have confirmed it.» Phoebe adds.

Piper look at their serious faces and it is then that she understands it's true.

«Leo! Leo!» Piper yells angrily.

«I'm here, I'm here! What's going on?»

« I think you already know!» Piper replies.

«Come on, let's go.»

«Go where?»

«Back to the Manor!»

Hearing this, takes Piper's hand in his and put his other arm around Prue and Phoebe. In a mutter of 3 seconds they are back in the Manor.

Piper makes her way to the attic, angrily and everybody follows her.

«Piper what's going on?» Phoebe asks.

« I'm gonna ask grams what's going on actually!»

«Grams?» Prue asks.

«Uh huh! Your destiny still awaits ,she says, there is a reason for everything, she says. So it's time to summon her transparent butt back here and find out exactly what that reason is!»

At the same time Cole shimmers into the attic, while Phoebe was thinking about him.

«What are you doing here?» Prue asks agressively

«Let him be.» Phoebe says and smile at him softly.

Piper hawks and reads the spell: «Hear this words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me cross now the great divide!»

«Piper? Why are you calling? Prue, Phoebe…? What's going on?»

«Grams, why do both sides believe that there is a fourth Charmed sister?» Piper aks.

«I-I.. don't know what you are talking about.»

«You know what Grams? You wre a lousy liar when you were alive and now as a ghost, you are worse!»

«If you know something Grams, you have to tell us» Phoebe says.

«We deserve to know.» Prue adds.

«I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy.» Grams replies.

«By who?» Phoebe asks angrily.

«By me.» A voice says and everyone stares around to see wo this is.

«By me.» Te voice repeats and this time another ghost appears, their Mother.

«Mom?» Piper asks.

«We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals. Afraid that… Afraid, you girls would be deprived your powers. Your birth right. It happend after your father and I were devorced. When Sam and I where together» Patty says.

«Sam?» Cole wishpers at Leo.

«Her whitelighter.» Leo replies.

«Apples don't fall far from the forbidden tree, I see» Cole says sarcastically, referring to Piper and Leo.

«Shh!» Piper looks Cole angrily.

«Go on.» Prue says to Patty,

«You were all toddlers. You just thought: 'Mommy got a little fat'.» She chuckles. «You never knew I was pregnant.»

«I was the only one wo know.» Penny interrupts.

«And Sam!» Patty adds.

«Well, of course» Penny replies.

«We wanted to keep the baby, of course.» Patty continues « But mother…» She looks at Penny.

«Well, I knew it would be disastrous. Before you and Leo Piper it wasn't just forbidden, it was unthinkable for witchies to be with whitelighters, let alone having children with them!»

«So that's why we had to… why we decided, to give the baby up. Same and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born and ask the mon there to find a home for her. And she found one, a very good home.» Patty says.

«Explains why the Elders didn't know about her, until know.» Leo adds.

Phoebe looks at both of her sisters and then to her Mom and Grams. « Okay, hold it! Are you telling me, that this girl is really….our sister?» Phoebe asks with tears in her eyes.

«Your baby sister.» Patty smiles softly.

«The baby half-sister.» Penny explains

«By my half, whch makes her a sister witch. Well, actually not yet anyway. Not until all four of you here, together, by the Book. Just like before.» Patty states.

«Charmed, again.» Penny smiles.

«And I thought that my family was screwed up.» Cole mutters, making everyone in the room look a him.

«Okay, this is way too much for me to handle, way too much!» Piper crosses her arms above her chest.

«Nobody can blame you for being angry.» Patty looks at both Prue and Piper.

«Angry? Yeah, I'm angry, I'm confused…!» Piper says.

«And this is just crazy! You cannot float in here after so many years and go like : 'Oh, Gosh, I forgot, by the way you've got a sister!» Prue says angrily.

«I know it's a lot sweetie..» Patty looks at Prue «More than anybody should deal with but you are going to have to deal with it. Learning about another sister… Tis is your path! It's your destiny! Be angy at it, cry about it but don't fight it! Or… it will consume you.»

«Come on, Patty.» Penny says and takes her daughter's hand. « The rest is up to them.»

And with that the two spirits disappear.


End file.
